bienvenuechezlesloudfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tirages de portraits
"Tirages de portraits" est un épisode de la saison 2 de Bienvenue Chez les Loud. Plot Lincoln efface accidentellement ses souvenirs d'enfance de l'ordinateur, alors lui et Clyde tentent de les recréer avant que Lincoln ne perde ses souvenirs. Personnages * Lincoln * Lori * Leni * Luna * Luan * Lynn * Lucy * Lana * Lola * Lisa * Lily * Lynn Sr. * Rita (mentionné) * Clyde * Harold et Howard (mentionnés) * Charles * Cliff * Walt * Géo * Rusty Spokes * Bobby (mentionné) * M. Grognard ** Père Noël * lapin Synopsis Clyde prend une photo des premiers cheveux moustaches de Lincoln. Lincoln lui montre un dossier photo sur son ordinateur, qu'il appelle la bibliothèque Lincoln, remplie de photos de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il est sur le point d'ajouter la nouvelle image à l'ordinateur, mais une fenêtre de message contextuel indique: "'Lincoln Library' full. Faites de la place pour un nouveau dossier?" Lincoln claque "oui", faisant toutes les photos de son enfance aller à la poubelle, à sa grande consternation. Lincoln va à la poubelle, mais les photos ont toutes disparu. Lincoln est attristé par cet accident lorsque Clyde dit que ses pères ont des souvenirs d’enfance dans le Cloud. Lincoln demande à son père s'il a le Cloud, où il a les souvenirs d'enfance de Lincoln. Papa dit non. Plus tard, quand Charles vole la lasagne de Lynn Sr, il décide de la refaire, ce qui amène Lincoln à se faire une idée. Il recréera des images de son enfance. Lincoln demande à ses sœurs si elles peuvent aider, mais elles refusent. Lincoln poursuit Plan B. Clyde se déguise en Lana, alors Lincoln décide de l'aider à recréer les photos en s'habillant. * Tout d'abord, pour recréer l'image de Lincoln et Lynn dans la baignoire, Clyde s'habille comme Lynn. Juste avant que la caméra ne tourne, Clyde pète dans la baignoire. * Ensuite, ils recréent l'image de Lori qui nourrit Lincoln sa première glace. Lincoln dit à Clyde qu'il fait un bon Lori. Clyde regarde dans la cuillère et quand il se voit comme Lori, il saigne du nez avant que la caméra ne clique. * Ensuite, Rusty se déguise en Lucy et Clyde en Luan pour la photo du premier tour de poney mécanique de Lincoln. Avant que la caméra ne tourne, la balade tourne mal, jetant les trois amis dans des chariots. * Lincoln et Clyde demandent à M. Grognard s’il peut jouer en tant que père Noël pour la photo de Noël. Le voisin le fait, et Clyde, habillé en elfe, construit un jouet, mais il a mal au marteau, empilant négligemment Lincoln et Grognard, faisant tomber le sapin sur eux. * Maintenant, Lincoln doit se souvenir de ce qui s'est passé à son 7ème anniversaire. Il se demande s'il a un château gonflable, un anneau de lucha ou un cirque. Lincoln oublie soudainement et prend plus de photos. Les sœurs sont en colère contre ce qui s'est passé dans la cour. Lincoln leur montre la caméra, mais il n’ya pas de film qui l’évanouisse. Les sœurs ont appris qu'il avait accidentellement effacé ses photos d'enfance. Lori lui dit que son 7ème anniversaire avait un magicien. Les autres partagent plus de souvenirs avec leur frère. Tous les enfants Loud rigolent ensemble et Clyde prend une photo de tout le monde. Lincoln envoie une photo à la nouvelle "Lincoln Library 2", et Lori crie depuis l'étage supérieur: "QUI A UTILISÉ TOUS LES ROUGE À LÈVRES?!" Clyde hausse les épaules lorsque l'épisode se termine. Dub cast * Nathalie Bienaimé comme Lincoln * Caroline Mozzone en Lori * Claire Baradat comme Leni * Patricia Legrand comme Luna * Leslie Lipkins dans le rôle de Luan * Marie Facundo comme Lynn * Magali Rosenzweig comme Lucy, Rusty * Frédérique Marlot dans le rôle de Lana * Jessica Barrier dans le rôle de Lola * Caroline Combes comme Lisa * Philippe Roullier comme Lynn Sr., M. Grognard * Audrey Sablé comme Clyde Lily n'a pas de lignes dans cet épisode, mais on l'a entendu rire avec les autres frères et soeurs. Traductions de texte * Sur l'ordinateur: ** "Computer" = "Ordinateur" ** "Network" = "Reseau" ** "Phone" reste en anglais. ** "Trash" = "Poubelle" ** "Start" = "Demarrer" ** Le message contextuel - "'Lincoln Library' full. Make room for new folder?" - est traduit en "Lincoln Library 'full. Faites de la place pour un nouveau dossier?". * Sur la liste de Lincoln: ** "Recreate all my most cherished memories & think of a shorter list title list" = "Recrée tous mes souvenirs les plus chers et pense à une liste de titres plus courte" ** "Me & Lynn in the tub" = "Moi et Lynn dans la baignoire" ** "Me & Lori w/ ice cream" = "Moi et Lori avec de la glace" ** "Me & Luan & Lucy on pony" = "Moi et Luan et Lucy sur poney" **"Me w/ Santa" = "Moi w / santa" **"Me @ my 7th birthday" = "Moi à mon 7ème anniversaire" *La bannière "Happy Birthday" se lit "joyeux anniversaire". Citations * Clyde: "Tiens-toi tranquille. (Tire la photo) Parfait." * Lincoln: "Wow. Ma première chevelure de moustache. Ça va définitivement dans la bibliothèque de Lincoln." * Clyde: (confus) "Bibliothèque Lincoln?" * (Transition vers Lincoln sur l'ordinateur) * Lincoln: "Oui, c'est un classeur dans lequel je garde tous mes souvenirs d'enfance. Regardez, il y a moi dans la baignoire avec Lynn, Lori me nourrit ma première glace, moi lors de mon premier tour de poney mécanique, et maintenant mes premiers cheveux moustaches." * (Il est sur le point de télécharger ladite image lorsqu'une fenêtre contextuelle apparaît.) * Lincoln: (lit-il) "'Bibliothèque Lincoln' complète. Faites de la place pour un nouveau fichier?" * (Il clique sur "oui", mais malheureusement, ses photos commencent à disparaître) * Lincoln: (inquiet, paniqué) "Où vas-tu? Oh, non! Arrê-e-e-t-e! Non, non, non, non!" * (Il clique sur l'icône de la corbeille, mais rien n'y est.) * Lincoln: "J'arrive pas à y croire! Toutes les photos de mon enfance ont disparu!" * Clyde: "Tout va bien, mon pote. Cela m'est arrivé une fois, mais mes pères ont le nuage, où tous mes souvenirs d'enfance sont stockés pour être conservés." * Lincoln: "Oh, d'accord. Pourquoi ne demandons-nous pas à mon père s'il a le nuage?" * (Dans la cuisine) * Lynn Sr .: "Que préférez-vous? Plus ou moins de fromage?" * Charles: (aboie) * Lynn Sr .: "Tu as raison. Toujours plus de fromage." * Lincoln: "Excusez-nous, papa. Avez-vous le nuage." * Lynn Sr .: "Bien sûr que oui. Nous avons aussi le ciel, le soleil et la lune ..." * Lincoln: "Non, je veux dire le nuage numérique. Où vous stockez des choses de votre ordinateur." * Lynn Sr .: "Oh. Ce nuage! Non." -- * Lincoln: "D'accord, nous sommes sur le plan B." * Clyde: (s'habille en Lana) "Et qu'en est-il de Plan C? Parce que le 'C'est pour Clyde! Obtenez-le?" -- * Rusty: "Quoi de neuf, les hommes? Lucy Loud est dans la maison!" * Clyde: "Rusty, Lucy n'agit pas comme ça." * Rusty: "Peu importe. Tu restes avec ta Lola intérieure." * Clyde: "Je suis Luan!" * Lincoln: "Les gars, prenons juste la photo." * (Ils vont sur le poney mécanique, mais la course tourne mal et jette les garçons dans les chariots avant que la caméra ne tire) * Clyde : "Cela met vraiment la charrue avant les bœufs! (Rires)" -- * M. Grognard: "Hors de ma... (rots) cour!" -- * Leni: "Vous souvenez-vous du moment où Lincoln a accidentellement effacé toutes ses photos d'enfance de l'ordinateur?" * Lola: "Euh, c'est arrivé ce matin." * Leni: "Je sais, non?" -- * Lori: "QUI A UTILISÉ TOUS LES ROUGE À LÈVRES?!" * (Clyde hausse les épaules) en:The Whole Picture es:La Imagen Completa id:The Whole Picture pl:Foto pamięć ru:Вся жизнь в альбоме tl:The Whole Picture Catégorie:Épisodes